


The Duel of Love? YugixTea

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugioh
Genre: F/M, Peachshipping, yugixtea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Yugi hears of a new gang that could be around Tea's home, so to make sure she's safe he decides to walk her home. But Yami thinks this is a good time for Yugi to try something new. However, Yugi doesn't feel the same way. What will Yugi do? - ONESHOT ! -peachshipping





	The Duel of Love? YugixTea

The Duel of Love?

A fanfic of YugixTea (Peachshipping)

Story written by: Cutegirlmayra

It was a normal day at school really…

Me and Joey were on our way to get some lunch after our last class was over, and were waiting for Tristan and Tea to come to the meeting spot like usual, but honestly, the only thing that was different about today... was what Joey had said to me ... it's most likely the only reason anything out of the ordinary even happened today…

"So, Yug, heard about the gang Thunder Dragons lately?" Joey said, scarfing down his baloney sandwich.

"Eh...?" I said in surprise to this rare news, my head moving up from my own bento meal my Grandfather had made for me.

A new gang? Here?

That's not information you usually hear in Domino City.

Well, new gangs, anyway.

"Oh, so you haven't then?" he added, as he again took a large bite of his sandwich, which quite literally looked like he just slapped baloney on two pieces of bread while half asleep.

"Yeah, I hear they have some sort of headquarters near blossom boulevard."

"Blossom... boulevard?" I was even more shocked now.

That's Tea's street, right?!

"Umm... d-doesn't Tea live on that street?" I asked a bit nervous now. I tried to hide how worried I was, but I'm pretty sure it was written all over my face.

I wanted to ask, what kind of gang are they? Do you think they're very dangerous? But for the sake of my well being, knowing I'd be incredibly concerned if I knew the answers to those questions, I dared not ask.

"Huh? Really? I wouldn't know. I've never been to Tea's house before." he laid back on his back and stuck his sandwich in his mouth while having his arms behind his head.

His relaxed nature made me slightly upset.

He should be more concerned about what I just said about his friend! Not getting cozy on the ground!

"Well... neither have I but..." I admitted this a little shyly, tucking my head back and down as I looked off to the side.

However, it was definitely her street,… I hear her talking about her noisy neighbors sometimes with her friends, and if I just happen to be close by during free time to pick up on the conversation, I could definitely hear her mentioning street names.

"But, it still sounds dangerous..." I was worried, terribly worried.

I didn't need to know if they were barely a threat or plotting to take over Domino City, I was only concerned if they could hurt somebody.

Somebody like Tea...

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure Tea can take care of herself. You know how she is, she's a tough one." Joey mumbled as he ate with no hands and only little pieces at a time now. Seeming to savoring the flavor, I suppose.

My heart was pounding though, did Tea hear this? And where are Tristan and Tea, anyway?

"Yugi, you okay there? Nyeh, you look like you just saw a ghost or somethin'." He stood up straight and took the half eaten sandwich out of his mouth, looking at me with true concern, but why wasn't he this concerned about Tea!?

"Huh? Oh I'm fine... Just a bit taken aback that's all." I looked at him a moment before adverting my gaze again, shifting my head to turn away from his prying expression as he leaned his head in, 'hmm'ing his suspicions that I could be faking it off as nothing.

No, that wasn't all truth,.. I was more shaken up than I had wanted to show…

Tea... would she be all right?

Even heading home?

Sure I knew that Tea was strong willed and had a power all to herself that was nothing like any other girl in the world,.. but that didn't stop or comfort my mind from picturing all the things that could happen to her.

Maybe Joey is right though, maybe I'm just worrying for nothing, it could just be a rumor...

"Hey guys!" A bolt of lightning zipped up my spine as I felt my heart race all at once again.

"Oh, hey Tea, where's Tristan?" asked Joey as if nothing had happened or changed. I felt almost embarrassed that I was the only one startled by her sudden appearance.

"H-hey, Tea!" I answered back, still shaking a little as I rose my hand up to greet her, before she replied to Joey's question.

"Oh, I dunno, must be using the men's room or something." I've always been amused at the fact that Tea can freely say that now without feeling embarrassed.

It's like she's completely used to being around guys all the time now.

Which makes me a bit nervous that she sends so much time with men...

"And what's up, Yugi! School going well for you today?" She placed her bag that was over her shoulder, hung there by her bent hand and placed it down, sitting down next to us.

I blushed and nodded my reply, I was freaking out so much about the gang that I just couldn't speak, I felt frozen.

Tea...

'You shouldn't always let your feelings get the better of you like this, Yugi.' Yami said, as if I needed that advice from an ancient pharaoh…

My eyelids drooped in my sarcasm, before shaking it off quickly.

'What's wrong with worrying about someone you love's safety?'

I added as I tried to listen to Joey and Tea's conversation on math class and there substitute teacher's foolishness in the subject she was supposed to be teaching.

I was wishing he would mention the Thunder Dragons to Tea...

'Worrying is one thing, Panicking is another.' Sometimes it's annoying when he's right...

"So Tea, walking home today?" asked Joey.

He gave a look to me and then turned his attention back to Tea.

What was that all about? Why not just ask if she knows about the new gang? Joey... what are you thinking?!

"Yep, like always. Why do you ask?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Just wondering." he rolled his eyes up towards the tree we usually sat under on the side of the school. He shrugged, ate another bite of his almost gone lunch, and then conceded to relaxing on his back again.

Just wondering? Why didn't he mention the gang!

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! Whooo! You should of seen the line to the bathrooms! Waited for like 10 to 15 minutes! Just to pee! Seriously, what the heck?" Tristan bounced on up into the conversation momentarily, coming back and sitting down with us.

Tristan,…

Does he know?

"Told ya so." Tea chimed and then stuck out her tongue to Joey in victory because she had guessed right. "I know you men all too well."

'Yugi, calm yourself. You mustn't let this consume your thoughts.'

He was right, I needed to take a breath.

Tea was sitting next to me with her bento and Tristan started joking with Joey and they began a small conversation together, with an occasional glance towards me and Tea, and then back to whatever they were talking about.

The bell rang at the last class of the day. It felt good to be out of class so I stretched a little and yawned silently to myself. As I walked into the shoe cabinet's room I noticed Tea getting ready to leave.

She was pulling out her shoes and adjusting them on feet, lifting a leg up trying to push it further as I could only see her from the back.

I remembered what she said to Joey, about walking home today again...

My heart jumped, and I wanted to walk her to her house so she was at least safe... but... how could I ask her something like that?

I turned my head away, my face red at just the thought of what that could entail… I didn't want to be rejected, but I also didn't want Tea to get hurt!

But mostly… I didn't want to worry her about the gang near her neighborhood.

That would just scare her.

I had to do something though... something...

'Partner, why are you contemplating this with so much fervor? Take on the challenge! Defend Tea. If anything happens, you can always rely on me.' my other self stated this with such reassurance that I liked having him freely talking to me in this way.

I smiled, closing my eyes as I saw him within my mind.

'But what if she...' I held my arms out, clearly looking the way I felt.

'If she what?' He blinked his eyes, his arms folded, before letting a faint chuckle quickly out and looking down, closing his own eyes.

He lifted his head then and looked more caring towards me, 'You really think Tea will turn down your company? Being as kind hearted as we both know her to be?'

He did have a point there… She wasn't that kind of girl to say no to someone who she felt was a good friend.

'Good friend?' Yami chuckled again, his shoulders bouncing slightly, as he had said those words with a voice that sounded like he was planning something.

I could feel his excitement and quickly shook it off.

'Stop teasing me!' I shouted back, lifting my head up to be angled with where his was, considering most people were taller than me, but pushed my two arms straight down to the side of myself.

'Yugi...'

Now his voice was softer,… but I was quickly taken out of my mind's eye when I started to look up from just putting on my shoes, seeing Tea about to walk out.

"Ah..!" I unsprawled away from the cabinets, not sure what to do.

But she was getting away!

'Yugi, now!' Yami dictated, shouting back after I noticed her leaving.

A spark of energy flung into me and I ran as fast I could to catch up with her.

"Tea!"

"Huh?"

Tea turned around, surprised by my sudden outburst, I'd imagine.

It was almost as much of a surprise to her as it was to me. "Yugi...? What's wrong?"

I was almost about to trip and fall over by the time I reached her, getting my balance again, I put my hands to my knees and breathed, before sighing out of relief that I had caught up to her in time.

I looked up determined, before defaulting back to my usual self.

"Um... I was just wondering if... if..." I was starting to freeze up again. I looked down and pushed my pointer fingers together, not sure how to ask this right…

But I felt Yami nudging me inside my mind and I just closed my eyes and said what I needed to with the biggest blush ever painted all over my face!

"Tea! C-can I walk you home today?"

She was shocked, to say the least. I mean, she definitely looked shocked, at least… from my perceptive anyway.

Her eyes blinked a moment, as she was slightly leaning down to look at me in her confusion.

It was confusion, right?

What have I done...

I stepped back a moment, before tightening my limbs and pressing my legs right up next to each other, my head down in my embarrassment, waiting for her response.

I couldn't move away now, I really wanted to walk her home today… to make sure everything was alright.

I should of just asked Joey or Tristan... I mean, at least she would be protected a bit better with those two... but me?

'You have me, Partner.' Yami encouraged me on once more.

'Open your eyes, Yugi. Be brave.' He looked up from within his millennium puzzle, to then see what I was seeing above him, projected from where the eye of the puzzle was…

'I want to see her face.' I shuddered at the thought.

She must be shocked, I've never said anything like that before!

I slowly lifted my eyes, waiting for the worst…!

But her face... looked almost like she was glowing.

She had a cute smile on her face and a kinda gentle look to her eyes.

"Sure, that's ok with me."

"Re-Really?"

I asked again.

Now I was shocked!

"Yeah, silly." She laughed a little and bent down to my height.

"Why not? We've never walked home together before. Only when heading to school do we ever just walk and talk. It'd be... nice to have some extra time with you." she closed her eyes and tilted her head, beaming a beautiful grin once again, and then stood straight up again.

"Well, I'm ready to leave. You?"

'Nice move, Yugi! You got her excited to spending more time with you. That's a good sign that this is going well.' A good sign?A good sign for what?! And what was this going well stuff!?

"Em-mm." I nodded to her, as she just seemed to mock my actions and hit my back, making me move forward at her strength… "W-wha!"

"Oh, come on, Yugi! Why are you acting so weird? Loosen up! Haha!"

At least she was enjoying my awkwardness…

I just looked behind me and sweat dropped, having a smile on my face as best I could, trying to laugh back with her. "Uh-huh. Heheh…"

As we walked on the sidewalk together to her home, I felt my heart build up with fluttery sensations. I really truly thought that this was the best few moments of my life!

After all, I'm walking Tea home! It's almost as if we were... as if we were...

'Don't get ahead of the game, Yugi.' Yami responded again, never a second away now. He seemed to be enjoying watching this, which left me kinda paranoid…

'If you are to truly succeed, you need to keep a sharp focus on your goal; this is only the beginning of the game...'

Game? This isn't a game! This is just me making sure Tea gets home safely.

What was he talking about?! This is just two friends walking to the others home.

'Friends?' Yami seemed to lift an eyebrow up, smirking.

'Friends… Walking together,.. and alone… sounds a little more… intimate to me.'

W-what..?

'The best part of one's life… is the second game they get to play in it… Yugi.' He lowered his head and closed his eyes again, that smirk never leaving his face, as he chuckled of some unknown thought I couldn't read into.

Huh? Second game? Wait do you mean..?

'Yes. I'm talking about the game of love. You and Tea are now players in it. I'll help you where I can but... all I can say is... don't lose.' He looked up and winked to me.

As we walked, I suddenly jolted in spot, fidgeting behind Tea, but was thankful she couldn't see my awkward reaction to what was happening in my head…

"Well, we're here! You've been awful quiet, Yugi. Want me to make some tea?" Getting the keys in the door, she pivoted slightly to look back at me, not sure how to take my silence, before offering me some tea and walking inside.

As I came back to my senses I looked around the home, stepping in cautiously and taking my shoes off.

I bounced a little but got one off before falling backwards.

Thankfully again, I sighed in relief knowing that Tea was in the kitchen, and not watching me.

It was fairly small, the home anyway.

Normal for just one person living in it, It was definitively bigger then an apartment, with one story and all.

But wow, it looked like a lovely home to live in. I walked up and looked around, I noticed the whole place was pretty much a nice and comfortable haven for just a single person be in.

It definitely had Tea's tastes written all over it, decorated with some posters here and there, but mostly with nice pictures in the living room and some cute furniture. Humble, but with a touch of Tea, I liked it!

It had a room on the left which must have been her room, and further down the hallway was a large room to the left with a t.v, a large wooden table, couches and a rocking chair with a book to the side. To the right was a stunning kitchen with traditional paintings and glass furnishing, not like the rock and famous dancer posters in her room I took a peek to see into, just at the door frame.

'She has quite a nice place here. Yugi? You should say something about it.'

Yami was being a bit too persistent in all this. But what he said about... not losing ... really began to stir a few thoughts in my mind... dang my teenage hormones!

"Wow, Tea! This place looks awesome!" I tried to show my excitement about the place more than my actual feeling of nervousness being just the two of us here.

"Oh? You really like it? Yeah, I worked really hard at some part time jobs to pay for it all. I'm so happy someone pointed out my hard work! Makes it all worth it in the end." she called from the kitchen, as she was looking through her cabinets for something, smiling at my comment.

It felt good to say something that she really appreciated though.

So I smiled back to her, even if she didn't see me.

"Oh, darn it all! Speaking of my hard work, I didn't go grocery shopping for a while... I hope you're okay with soda instead of tea..." she said that a little embarrassedly, but moved on though it towards the door, coming out with some.

I always liked how Tea could move on from a problem and find a quick solution to it. That talent of Tea's has helped me in more ways then one!

I quickly nodded my approval to her with a grin on my face, now taking a seat on her rather large couch, off to the right of the room, facing another couch and a table in-between them.

Boy this day was turning out to be quite an adventure. One moment it's the normal routine and the next I'm in Tea's house! Sometimes it all seems like fate...

'Who knows partner... maybe it is.'

Can you not listen so intently to my thoughts for minute?

I slightly looked annoyed up towards my mind, he was really eavesdropping so intently right now!

'Sorry... it's amusing to hear your thoughts on all this matter at hand.' He closed his eyes and looked down again, before opening his eyes, but not tilting his head up any further,...'But Yugi,..'

'You need to start playing like a duelist and stop letting time pass by. Try something... interesting... intrigue her curiosity. Complement her attire or tell her she looks nice.'

'What are you? The King of Egyptandlove's mighty Pharaoh?! I'm not trying to get anything here!'

'Does victory mean nothing to you? Where's your pride as a man, Yugi?'

Winning isn't everything!

"Oh, I'm sorry Yugi! I didn't realize... "

I suddenly shot back to reality, my hands clutching the ends of the couch, my eyes shooting open to quickly look up at Tea, and release the couch beneath me.

When Tea came to the largest couch and put two sodas on the wooden table with neatly designed cup holders that were flat, but kept the sodas from staining the wood, she continued on, "I forgot to tell you to make yourself comfortable! Sorry about that. I'm just gonna change real quick, okay? You can watch t.v if you like." she picked up the remote and placed it next to me, smiling and nodding with high spirits, then gave me a wink goodbye as she went her way.

"Oh okay... I mean, Tea-!" I said quickly, stopping her in her steps, getting up from the couch, my hand extended.

"Huh? What's with all the outbursts today? A second ago your quiet as a mouse, and then the next thing you know, it's like you've woken a lion." She giggled, before continuing to address me wanting her attention, "Yes?" she seemed a bit surprised, but mostly took it in a funny way, which I was relieved about, because I had barely noticed my odd behavior on the outside of my body today…

"Um... Thank you and ... you look… nice today." I smiled to her, before closing my eyes and lowering my hands to place them behind my back, a faint red on my face.

I dared not open my eyes till I heard, "Oh really!? Thanks! You look nice too!" she then went her merry way as I fell back into the couch and sunk down, letting a huge sigh of relief leave from my chest.

'Good move, Yugi. Though we may need to advance a little faster… and smoother.' Yami put his hand up to cradle his chin, as if strategizing, speaking as if we really were in a duel together.

I never imagined he'd be such a player, as in flirt, before.

'Not really, actually.' he lowered his hands to his sides, and his head, closing his eyes again as if not liking my added remark.

As if my thought was meant to be heard... I really wish I had just an ounce more of privacy right now.

An on and off switch on the mind-link thing…

'I'm sure you were a big hit with the ladies in Egypt Pharaoh, but I don't need any real dueling advice when it comes to non-duels…' I folded my arms and puffed a cheek up on the side of my face, not liking being treated like a child on his first date.

'Actually… I don't remember." He opened his eyes and looked to the side in sorrow, and for a moment, I felt bad for saying that, looking up and feeling the guilt form a little inside me.

'I certain hope I had someone who worried about me, similar to how you worry about Tea. It would be an interesting game to play now and again... If I found one who was worth it.'

Worth it?

I thought a moment about Tea, looking down and feeling a new and… different feeling swell inside me.

Was I even worth her time?

Another silent chuckle came from my head again and a familiar ancient voice saying, 'Fear not Yugi, you're of greater worth to her then I am.'

I practically rolled my eyes, picturing myself inside my head doing it too. Just to get the point across.

'I know she prefers you more then me, Pharaoh. It's quite obvious... she doesn't hide it well.' I turned my head away, as if I could turn away from him.

'Yugi... I can see you really don't understand just how much Tea really feels about you…Then, care to let me have a go?' He stepped forward, putting his hands in his pockets, and smirking again, looking a little up towards the millennium puzzle's eye.

'What?' my head shot up.

'I'll show you how much more you mean to her than you think... ' he winked, a evil gesture somehow translating through that usually rather innocent action.

W-what, wait!

Tea came in just then, as a powerful explosion inside me lit the room with a mysterious ray of tension.

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that. I was trying to rush but it seems I took a bit too long to get ready. I hope you're not bored out of your mind yet." she laughed nervously, putting a hand behind her head as she did so. Seeming a bit embarrassed it took her so long.

She walked slowly in, having on a long skirt that waved gently as she moved, along with a brown turtle neck shirt that had little streaks of darker brown across them vertically.

With all that she already had looking nice, a even nicer touch was a necklace she had one with a golden sun on it, not too big but very shiny, to go with her matching bracelet too.

She looked... absolutely amazing.

'Wait… hold on, where am I?! Why am I in here?! Other me!' I suddenly shouted, looking around me as I was now in my mind's room, and ran to pound on the projected eye that showed Tea on it's hazy view.

Then I heard a fearful reply to her last words, making my eyes open rapidly to look up, both my fists still anchored in their last positions of hitting the door.

I was locked in.

"Good to see you again,.. Tea." Yami sat on the couch, smug and calm looking in his own style, now out of my mind and into my body.

He had his legs crossed and one arm under his chin, just slightly, while resting on the arm of the couch, since he was on the end of the right side of the couch and his other arm sprawled out across the top of it. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, before turning to face her completely.

Tea's whole body seemed to suddenly stop in mid stride.

She looked at Yami for a minute and had a slight blush line, then she had a small sweat drop on the side of her face, as if she was wondering just like me why he suddenly came out all of a sudden.

She could recognize the difference between us now, or so I hoped, and seemed to have completely changed in the last few seconds. Her attitude, mood, even her atmosphere seemed to shift as the tense air moved past her short brown hair.

Did she know? Did she even care?

Or was it just excitement I saw on her in her abrupt pause and actions…

"It's quite all right, Tea. It was well worth the wait. You look outstanding." Yami said and closed his eyes with a smile, looking away from her then.

It was an expression that immediately caused the whole situation to lighten up and I could clearly see that Tea became more relaxed and conformable because of it.

After all, his last comment sounded with a hint of lure that I didn't like, and that may have startled her.

I sighed, glad he had stopped once he noticed how uncomfortable the situation got when she heard him speak like that…

'Oh, he's a good player all right, a little too good... That last move may have calmed her down, but I don't like where this is headed. Let me out!' I thought to myself as I felt Yami's pleasure in all this.

I was secretly hiding my thoughts from him, more aware of his tapping into them now.

I didn't want him to know how powerless I felt... it would only make matters worse...

I pounded again on the door, 'Pharaoh!'

"What's wrong, Tea? Why not sit down and chat a moment? I thought you mentioned before that you missed just talking one on one together." Yami's strategy must have changed… it was clear he was going for a softer approach, now motioning for her to seat near him, and acting as though he hadn't intended his voice to sway in that notion in the beginning…

This made my anxiety sky rocket, what was he planning to do when Tea got closer!

I could always trust the Pharaoh, but this wasn't a duel or my life at stake! This was my friend… my very… dear friend…

Tea moved slow and then sat down next to him with a shy smile on her face. "I did say that,… didn't I?"

She moved her hair back and then replied, "S-Sure... what do you want to talk about?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

Did that mean she was nervous around the other me? She seemed so carefree with me around…

My hands slipped off the door, as my eyes remained lost in shadows now…

Did she… did she really prefer him over me?

'No, Tea, No! It's a trap! I can feel it! Get away from him!'

I clutched my fists together.

Why was I so powerless!? If I thought the gang rumors frightened me, then Yami certainly terrified me! What with all the Game of Love talk he was just recently spatting out- I didn't know what was going to befall Tea now.

'Yami! This is just proving I was right! Look! You're making her stutter and blush! She never usually does that with me! You're losing your cause! Just stop this already!' I shouted out towards the ceiling of my mind room, sorrow more than anger really…

I was always just a close friend to Tea…

I pictured us talking together, and that image slowly being distanced farther and farther from me, fading at last into the darkness.

I'll always be nothing more than her close friend…

My attempts at trying to convince him it's hopeless and to just let me take over again seemed in vain though, and only egged him on further. Encouraged instead of daunted, I knew trying to make him believe anything was hopeless was a bad move on my part.

I clenched my teeth, my body shaking from within my mind room.

But I had to try... Tea!

I knew he wouldn't hurt her, but this game was going too far! I didn't want Tea to feel uneasy, and I certainly didn't want Pharaoh to win anything!

"I was just wondering... what it must be like to live here. It's nice, but... it must be awfully lonely too..." Yami put his arm, that was on the chair's rest, down and on his leg.

'Wha… what is he doing? What's he up to now?!' I narrowed my eyes, paying strict attention to every movement he dared make.

My fists were angled and up beside me, I was simply waiting… what else could I do!?

I knew whatever he was doing, was leading up to some sort of play.

Maybe if I could predict it, I could somehow distract him or find an opening to get out and back into my body through it!

"W-Well... I-It takes some getting used too." she replied, looking around before picking up her soda awkwardly.

"Yes... I suppose it would be hard. Trying to get used to having no one around like this..." he looked away from her and had a solemn look on his face. Like true pity or even empathy for her.

"It's not all bad-" she quickly intervened as she put her soda away from her mouth, waving her hands up towards her, trying to lighten the mood again, maybe?

"I mean, at least I don't have to worry about another mouth to feed or anything. And besides, I have you and the gang. I'm not lonely at all with the friends that I have!" her cheer always made me smile, even in a moment like this.

Having her old happy melody to her voice again seemed to comfort and reassure me that everything would be alright.

'Ah! He heard me!' I realized I had let my guard down in that instant, and felt his presence and anger at me saying that.

I could now feel the desire of something push through me, and knew it wasn't my own.

'Pharaoh! Don't-!' I turned back, and slammed my arms back into the door, 'Pharaoh, stop this maddness! Before you frighten Tea!'

"Really..." Yami had closed his eyes for a moment. "So you've never craved... a companion before?"

"What like a dog?" she raised her eyebrow, jokingly, and slightly giggled. She lifted a hand to her face to hide her amusement in her joke.

"No, not a dog." he gave a smile at her sense of humor, but then proceeded to speak as he moved himself toward her direction, turning and angling his body nearer to her.

"I mean more on the lines of... an intimate relationship… with someone."

Tea froze again, swallowing her drink and placing both hands back on it to her lap.

"W-where'd this come from all of a sudden? Haha…" When she side glanced to see he wasn't playing around, she flinched back a little, getting more nervous.

"W-Well... I-I mean it would be nice. But i-it's not like I'm craving it." she closed her eyes, trying to continue to smile and laughed it off again, but Yami didn't laugh with her this time.

He just stared and put his sprawled out hand on the side of his face.

"So,… you've never craved, for example, human touch before?"

Tea's eyes went just slightly wider, and she nervously moved her hand to push her hair back.

"N-Not really... why are you asking these-" before she could finish, Yami placed his hand on her hair she just pushed back, which was now more to the backside of her head.

It made her flinch a little, and slightly move away. "Um... Yami I-"

Ah! So she did know it was him!

Tea! Fight him back! Don't let him get away with this!

All the shouting and hoping and even slight praying didn't help much, but what could I do… oh, what could I do!?

I clenched my head, there had to be a way to regain control over my body!

There had to be!

Pharaoh was really putting up a fight! It was hard for me to push back, but I just kept trying, shoving on the door, before turning to put my shoulder into it, straining.

'E…Enn..Enough..!'

"I just can't see how someone couldn't long for these things... especially someone as beautiful and… charming… as you." He inched closer, and moved the hand already on her hair to her face, pulling strands of hair with it.

She was blushing like mad now, and I was furious.

'Stop now! Right now!' I tried to take over, but he wouldn't even let me budge from my inner mind.

The door didn't even creak from my weight on it.

'Err… Pharaoh!' I cried out again.

Was this really just a game!? Or… or was he really the one who wanted to walk Tea home!?

'Yami... please! Your scaring her!' I wanted to protect her, so badly I wanted to leap out and make him stop all this nonsense.

Tea... run!

But Tea didn't, she just stayed motionless while he moved closer to her, gaining new ground the more and more he progressed across the couch. Closer and closer to her face…

He moved the soda out of her hands, "I know how that must feel though... having nothing at first ..." he placed it back on the flat cup holder. "-and suddenly having it all..."

"I-I-I mus-s-st s-s-s-s-say P-Pharaoh, I sincerel-l-ly d-d-d-don't know!" she stuttered, trying to move out of his grasp, subtely, but he wasn't about to let his opponent escape his trap now. "A-a-and honest-t-tly I'm really n-not wantin-n-ng to kn-kn-know!"

He was crawling over her as she only began moving downward inches upon inches, trying to just stay away from his face. Which quite frankly ticking me off more and more.

'Feisty, isn't she? Playing hard to get is always a trait I admire and liked in women.' Yami thought to himself in complete and total delight at his 'conquest' over me.

'Other me, please! This isn't just a game anymore! I'm begging you to stop!'

'Yugi, fight for your love! Defeat me!' he narrowed his eyes, before he went closer to her lips now, and I was sure it was the end of everything!

'No...' I was frozen, my eyes trembling at the scene before me.

Terrified.

As he hung over her trembling body reaching for her, trying to cast an evil over them which I couldn't control... I felt helpless and as soon I felt all was lost, then suddenly, ...

"STOP!" Tea pushed Yami off of her and away, moving her hands over her lips to make sure he didn't touch them.

Yami was stunned, he moved slightly off her a little.

She slowly got back up, you could see the fear in her eyes as she quickly looked back to Yami.

Then there was anger.

I could feel the sensation of losing a battle inside of me, but it wasn't my feeling…

This was it! My opening!

I quickly pushed with every bit of my being, taking over while he was still in shock.

'GET OFF OF MY TEA!' with all my might, I pushed Yami's soul back into my mind and came full power out into my body.

I then immediately got off of Tea and gasped for air.

Tea was also in pure shock now, She looked at me in horror and also confusion, leaning back and across the coach, kicking back to get away as I also kicked to escape.

How was I ever going to tell her what really happened?

"T-Tea, I'm…" I couldn't. I couldn't even look at her. The shame of allowing what happened to happen… even if I was trying to fight back, was more guilt than I could take.

Seeing her eyes… so fearful and confused… I couldn't.

"I'm so sorry..."

My eyes began to water.

"I don't know what came over him... please forgive me for not being able to do anything... I was so… so… so useless..." I turned my face away from hers, and hit the side of the couch, not able to control my feelings anymore.

This day wasn't the greatest day of my life. No,.. it was the most horrific day of my life. I could have just lost the one thing that mattered most to me in this world…

I looked down and covered my face.

"Tea... this all happened cause I haven't been truly honest with you... about my feelings. Yami was only trying to get me to defeat him and have the courage to finally tell you how I feel... He got carried away, though. And even though this is not the way I intended to tell you someday-..." I froze and uncovered my face, looking at hers now.

She was listening, intently it seemed, to each word I muttered out of my trembling mouth.

I felt the same feeling of affection I always do when I see her being so kind and caring.

Even if I wasn't able to defend her… from an unknown gang or my other me,… She knew I didn't have any power over Yami, and that it wasn't my fault.

I could tell by her eyes, the most loving pair of blue eyes that would never leave a true friend wallowing in sorrow for very long.

I looked up at her then, fearing only my words and nothing more, picking the best from my vocabulary to clearly tell her... tell her I...

"Tea Garnder, with all my heart and soul, and with every fiber of my being, I truly, honestly, deeply,… love you."

I saw her expression turn from a listener to a loving friend.

She tried to reach out to me, I'm sure it was to comfort me or tell me it was all alright now. But I couldn't be in her presence right this second, it wasn't that I felt Tea wasn't worth it... I felt I wasn't worth it.

I moved away from her gentle, outstretched hand… with my eyes hidden and tears strolling down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry...Tea… I never meant any of this to happen. I… Urk!" and with that I dashed out the door as quickly as my legs would physically allow me too.

I felt the shadow realm wasn't nearly as bad as what I just went through today.

It was dark out now, how long was I there? That pitiful state of being defenseless, when someone was trying to take the woman I loved away from me, I couldn't completely break free of it.

Yami wasn't daring to speak to me, he knew he went to the extremes just to get me to confess my feelings, I knew this because I felt his regret from the bottom of my heart.

Could I forgive him? I most likely would, and I felt him feeling a tad relieved at hearing my thoughts on that matter.

I ran into my grandfather's shop and quickly tried to run upstairs but was caught in an instant.

"Yugi...?" Grandpa said, already in his pajamas and rubbing the Sleep from his eyes and flicking the sand off his fingers.

I had ran with my head down the whole time, trying to move pass strangers and hoping they didn't see the tears raining from my eyes.

But Grandpa… he would notice… I had to hide my face in the shadows of the staircase, made from the upper light of my room above.

"Where were you today? I asked Joey and Tristan but they told me not to worry about it and that they had arranged for you to spend the day on an important task of some sort."

He looked at me for a reply but I just looked back at him in the darkness with realization all over my face.

There wasn't a Thunder Dragon gang at all!

Joey made that up so I'd take Tea home. They were setting us up, and we both innocently fell for it.

I couldn't answer Grandpa, lest he would hear my tears through my suddenly sore throat.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What happened? You sound as if something horrible happened." Grandpa must of heard my tears, anyway.

I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to talk about it right now. Then I sprinted up stairs and jumped into my bed. That was the end of ever having a chance at love for me... ever again.

With the most beautiful girl I had ever known!

'Partner... Yugi I...' Yami showed himself in spirit form now, he was lingering near the side of my bed.

Trying to somehow say something to help at the moment, but knew it was futile.

'I'm sorry, Yugi. For a moment I felt like maybe I never did have someone in my life back in Egypt. Maybe I was alone… I wanted with all my heart not to have you feel like that. So I went too far to make sure you'd push through and take her. I'm so sorry, it was foolish of me to even-'

"Yami, it's ok." I wiped my face with my arm and pushed off the bed a moment, getting up after crying my eyes out in my pillow that Grandpa had just recently washed.

"I always had a feeling that you might of liked her too, though... and that I would never be able to really get her to fall in love with me… like how she liked you. This just proves I'm not strong enough to be her boyfriend... or anything even close to that. Maybe not even anyone's for that matter. And I... I wanted to tell her I loved her differently too. I wanted to wait for the absolute perfect moment. Guess that's just a Romeo and Juliet dream though. I should of known that it would fall down hill anyway, that in the end both our loves would die instantly. After all… Tea's amazing… I'm sure I don't deserve her."

I sat up then, and looked to Yami who wasn't looking at me at all. He was looking down and trying to hide his own anguish and tears from me.

I smiled a little, It was nice to see him understanding me now, instead of fighting with me and all. It wasn't really our first fight, but it did rack our friendship just a bit there…

But that smile left instantly when I looked to an old picture of all of the gang together again.

We were all doing the peace sign and smiling...

Tea's face was beautiful, but would she ever smile like that with me again?

After today… I didn't even know if I could face her again.

Yami turned and wondered if he really did have anyone in his past life that meant as much as Tea meant to me.

A flash of memory went through his mind though, something I only caught a glimpse of because the millennium puzzle shown a bright light that blinded me a little.

The memory was through the Pharaoh's vision, and a girl was running up to him saying, "Prince! Prince! Oh, come on, Atem! I know I'm not getting any better with my magic... but one day I'll poof up a masterpiece for you!" we could only see her lips up to her nose, a bit of her collarbone, and her brown hair.

Either than that her identity was a mystery. She and the vision left just then as someone slammed open the door.

"... Tea ..?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Tea!

She was gasping for air as if she ran a marathon.

Yami was stunned too, he wasn't sure why on earth she would have returned here unless... that's when she moved across my bed and gave me hers, and my first kiss.

'I told you she cared more for you far more than me...' was the last thought I heard from Yami before he left my mind to wander in his own, trying to find more of that old memory, and giving me the privacy I had longed for all this time.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all, me and Yami now knew exactly what we were both missing in life, and were willing to do whatever it takes to keep it.

We were ready to finally play this Game of Love and not lose. This Duel of Hearts, or Duel of Life, and we were gonna keep and protect our loves forever and always!

But this moment… this was my win, my victory, not Pharaoh's this time.

I had won… in the Duel of Love.


End file.
